This invention relates to bridge assemblies for stringed instruments, in particular guitars.
A guitar is a musical instrument having a large flat-backed sound box, a long fretted neck, and a number of strings (usually six) played by strumming or plucking. In guitars, the bridge and intonation nut or saddle systems do not have inherent string suspension. As it stands, the strings which straddle over the saddles are constantly subjected to wear and tear forces from the tension applied toward the sharp upturned edges of the saddles. This constant frictional shearing force between each other causes the saddles to rapidly damage and the strings to lose their tonality and more easily cut and snap.
More particularly, as the guitar player strikes the strings, the strings move slightly transversely relative to the bridge assembly, and shearing forces are applied at the string by the inversely V-shape saddle, and the string eventually is cut out after a number of hours. These existing saddles cause so much frictional shearing forces to the strings, that they chop them up at the same time the strings wear out, with tearing action at the intonation saddles. Therefore, there is a constant battle between the saddle and the string. The string then needs to be replaced by a fresh one.
A guitar bridge assembly may include for example intonation screws held by a retainer wire. Metal saddles have for example 5 cm string spread and 30 cm saddle radius, with thumbwheel height adjustment and with the mounting posts having 7 cm spacing.
The gist of the present invention is therefore to prolong the useful lifetime of guitar strings and/or of the intonation nuts (also called bridge saddles) thereof, by providing an elbowed sheet piece between an intonation saddle and a registering string portion, that will move xe2x80x9cas onexe2x80x9d with the string when the string is strummed, plucked, bent or moved.
The invention therefore relates to an angled rigid member that slips over a corresponding bridge saddle on a guitar bridge. This angled member rests on the inversely V-shape saddle in free floating fashion, and may have a transverse notch receiving the string that rides over the saddle. The angled member slides laterally back and forth on the saddle carrying the string, repeatedly as the string is repeatedly struck and transverse to the string, as the string vibrates, such that the angled member and the string member xe2x80x9cmove as onexe2x80x9d relative to the stationary underlying saddle. In this fashion, the string is shielded from frictional shearing forces borne from the string being tensioned toward the sharp upturned edge of the bridge saddle. This angled sheet member slides lengthwisely on the bridge saddle, during this string motion, thus not affecting the sound intonation brought by the bridge assembly and string combination.
More particularly, the invention relates to an elbowed rigid sheet piece for use over a stationary bridge saddle in free floating fashion between the latter and a movable guitar string, said sheet piece defining a first leg and a second leg integrally joined to one another by an apex area, said sheet piece defining: an arcuate underface, for example being inversely V-shape or inversely U-shape and with or without the side legs thereof being partly spread apart from one another, this arcuate underface for complementary engagement with the bridge saddle, and an outer face, the apex area of said outer face for transverse frictional engagement by the guitar string, wherein said sheet piece is adapted to move as one with the string over the stationary bridge saddle both as this string is struck by a guitar player and as this string is released by the guitar player.
The angular value at said underface of said elbowed sheet piece may be an acute or an obtuse angle, ranging preferably between 45 and 135 degrees; the length of said sheet piece could also range between 3 and 9 mm. The important feature is not the absolute value of the elbowed sheet piece, but the snug fit over the saddle while remaining slidable over the saddle. It was found that best results were achieved where the angular value of the saddle is equal to or greater by up to 45 degrees relative to the angular value of the elbowed sheet piece. Said sheet piece first leg could be shorter than said sheet piece second leg, in particular if the saddle would form a right triangle in cross-section. A notch could be made transversely of a central portion of said apex portion of said sheet piece outer face, said notch for containment engagement by a string.
The material forming: said sheet piece could be selected from aluminum, titanium, hardwood, bone, silver, gold, diamond, graphite, hard plastic, chrome, nickel, brass, and bronze.
Also, a lead layer could be applied on said sheet piece arcuate underface.